Field
The present disclosure relates to fluids for electrowetting devices and electrowetting devices using the same.
Description of Related Art
Electrowetting devices are devices that can be used in active optical elements (AOE) required to realize three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images.
In the realization of the 3D stereoscopic images, electrowetting devices may change a path of light emitted from a light source to an observer.
Electrowetting devices may include two fluid layers which are not mixed with each other. The electrowetting devices are capable of controlling the proceeding path of light by changing a potential difference between the two fluid layers in order to adjust a contact angle of the fluid layers.
Electrowetting devices that are used in optical elements may have micropatterned shapes, wherein reliability of the electrowetting devices may be reduced due to diffusion of constituents of the fluid layers since relatively high electric potential gradients are formed on boundary surfaces of the fluid layers and electrodes (dielectric films).